


Natsu's Test For The Future Boyfriend

by AiFrost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Siblings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiFrost/pseuds/AiFrost
Summary: Blond, golden hair. Before she could ask herself if it's natural or not, the colour of his undercut gave the secret away. She felt intimidated with glinting hazel eyes, quirky smiles; everything sent mixed signals to her, but most are bad. Call it her instinct, and it tells her that she needs to be wary of Shouyou's new boyfriend candidate, Miya Atsumu.But then, Atsumu is not the only problem she needs to face.AtsuHina exchange gift for dayoldcupcake
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 22
Kudos: 117
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Natsu's Test For The Future Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayoldcupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake/gifts).



> Prompt :  
> Anything with Atsuhina and Natsu and Osamu all together! 
> 
> I love siblings as well XDD  
> Tbh it's fun to write their interaction, especially Atsumu with Natsu :)  
> I hope you like this fic!

"Onii-chan, where's Tobio-kun?" 

Sadness flashed in her brother's eyes before immediately closing to hide it. That time, Natsu immediately regrets it. 

Tobio was a constant presence in the Hinata family. After Shouyou gets home on the day of his first match, he immediately practiced with volleyball in his hands, clearly declaring a war with the so called King of The Court, with Kageyama Tobio. When he got home after his first day in high school, Natsu heard an earful with how Tobio got into Karasuno as well, made them now teammates, and also how bad the setter's attitude. Natsu thought she should worry about her onii-chan, but it gradually disappeared as Shouyou came home with good news about his new team. 

The little ginger never saw Tobio before. She only vaguely imagined her brother's friend with how Shouyou described him. Black hair, tall figure, scary eyes, Natsu almost always draws him as a delinquent. But that image always gets broken when she saw the older ginger's face; there's a hint of gentleness everytime Shouyou tells her about Tobio, and Natsu recognise it as love. 

"Do you love Tobio-kun, Onii-chan?"

That question sent a tug to her hair, whines from her and apologetic expression from him follows after. The older ginger stammered with his answer with a blush visible on his cheeks and tip of his ears while he continued brushing her hair. With that, Natsu became more sure about Shouyou's feelings towards his partner, but then she got another thing to worry about; Tobio's feelings for her brother. 

It took some time, but the answer she's been waiting for didn't disappoint her. 

There was nothing special that afternoon, but dinner seems to be grand with how busy her mother is. When Natsu asked about it, her mom answered it with a little laugh, saying that her brother will bring a friend home. Tobio immediately came to her mind and she immediately said her prayers for it to come true. When she heard Shouyou's voice from the doorway, it was her who said 'welcome back', it was her who peeked from the corner; it was her first encounter with Tobio, someone that she learned fast as Shouyou's boyfriend. 

Soft raven strands, innocent navy eyes, small hidden smiles, Tobio was known as a soft giant to Natsu. It's fun to have him around, even though he would definitely spend more time with the older ginger, playing volleyball in the yard or go somewhere else for a date. Though the setter's words are harsh with a weird nickname for Shouyou--which definitely wasn't couple like--there would be delicate gestures, warm gaze, blooming smiles, conveyed his love to her brother. So Natsu thought nothing would go wrong because they were the strangest but also the strongest partners she ever sees, and Shouyou's smile would always be there. 

Now, when she accompanied her brother to the bus station before he goes to another continent, harsh truth slapped her with the form of a glint of sad and a strained smile from Shouyou. She shouldn't have asked that, she shouldn't have been too naive with blindly believing everything will be fine, because life is full with ups and downs. 

That night, she was filled with remorse, yet any apologies didn't make it through her mouth even after the bus slowly fading from her view. Knowing it was already too late, Natsu could only cry on her way back home. 

~****~

Natsu practically jumped when she heard Shouyou passed the try out. Though it's been years and she's a high schooler now, the tinge of guilt is still there, in the corner of her heart. 

"Onii-chan..."

"Yeah?"

"... Are you okay?"

She can almost imagine her brother tilted his head because of the sudden question. 

"Yeah, I'm great!"

"... Okay."

Though she knows Shouyou don't really catch what she meant, his voice gives her reassurance; at least he's enjoying the time of his life without thinking about Tobio, or so she thought. 

"Natsu, watch my match with mom? It's MSBY against Adlers! I'll be fighting against Kageyama!"

Her breath hitches as the phone falls from her grip, missing her brother's repeated calling from the other side. Now Natsu can only pray that everything will be fine. 

~****~

The match is great. The stadium is rumbling with both team's cheers. It's a grand monster feast with her onii-chan smiling widely, having his one hell of a time as he received Wakatoshi's super spike, sending everyone chills on their spine and stunned at Shouyou's debut as a player from MSBY. 

She's one of the witnesses of the dining of the monsters, she's a living witness who sees how the court is full with amazing players, playing to their heart's content.

Everyone is engrossed to the play, to the hasty, calculated movement from both sides, to the ball. But Hinata Natsu's mind goes to the event before the match as her hazel orbs followed a player on his brother's side, eyeing him with a sour face. 

Blond, golden hair. Before she could ask herself if it's natural or not, the colour of his undercut gave the secret away. She felt intimidated with glinting hazel eyes, quirky smiles; everything sent mixed signals to her, but most are bad. Call it her instinct, and it tells her that she needs to be wary of Shouyou's new boyfriend candidate, Miya Atsumu. 

"Natsu! This is Atsumu-san! We met in the interhigh, and now we're teammates! Cool right?"

Her brother's brag went in and out immediately. She thought Tobio would be her main problem with Shouyou's feelings at stake, but not this, not a new hunter preying on her Onii-chan's heart. 

"It's nice to meet ya, Natsu-chan," the lopsided smile seems to grew wider--an attempt to look more friendly--but she wouldn't budge. 

She answered with a curt nod before excusing herself immediately. Her brother is hopeless really. Bad things often preying on him while he's still clueless as ever. Natsu couldn't interfere with Shouyou's relationship with the genius setter before, but now with her being a high schooler and also being fully aware of the danger ahead, she crossed her heart to save him. 

'But how?'

It goes round and around her head while the tensing atmosphere doesn't help her at all. She needs to be somewhere quiet without any other chatter taking her attention somewhere else, a place where she can plot her plans peacefully. 

After telling her mother about her little escape to the bathroom, she turns her back from the court, from the cheering that gets louder and louder, from her brother who's drowning in the exciting competition between both teams, a reunion between him and Tobio. 

Thinking about it sure makes her hungry, or it’s just the smell of onigiri that made her mouth waters. So without further ado, she skips her way to the onigiri stall before going out to sort her plan out. 

“One curry tuna onigiri plea-“

There’s no way she can be wrong with this. She just saw the face of Miya Atsumu, his annoying smile, his mischievous eyes, and his gelled blond hair. But this ‘Miya Atsumu’ has a different hair colour. Rather than something flashy, it’s just normal black hair, mostly covered with a black cap with the banner logo. His eyes were half lidded and droopy, half covering stormy grey orbs that Natsu found calming. And when he notices her, he smiles; and it’s not cunning, mischievous, or brimming with confidence, it’s just a simple small smile like how her teachers answer her greetings. 

“Curry tuna, right? Wait a sec, kay?”

She nods absent-mindedly, still trying to cope with the fact that Miya Atsumu has a twin, that’s the only answer she can get. It’s Miya Atsumu’s twin and he sells onigiri that smells amazing. It’s Miya Atsumu’s twin and he’s dazzling in all of his politeness. It’s Miya Atsumu’s twin and he’s- no, no, he's Miya Atsumu’s twin, so she definitely can’t believe him. Twins should have the same traits, right? So he’s no better even though he looks more humble than the volley player. 

“Here ya go, that’ll be free.”

“Okay... Eh?”

The older male just chuckles at her reaction.

“It’s free if ya stay here and keep me company.”

Is this... Bribery?! Is she getting bribed with onigiri?! By Miya Atsumu’s twin?! Then Natsu is right! He is a bad guy, so no wonder that his twin is the same! 

“I’d rather pay than letting you have your way with me! Sorry Miya Atsumu’s twin-san," Natsu almost bite her tongue at the tongue twister name she gave him, "I won’t take your bribe and I won’t let Atsumu-san take Onii-chan from me!”

Slamming the coins on the plastic table, she snatches the onigiri and runs away, trying to not bother to look behind though she heard him calling her. Natsu speeds up her pace, swiftly using the crowds to escape. With her small body, it shouldn’t be a hard thing to do. In no time, she manages to exit the stadium. 

She was about to celebrate it with a celebration jump, but then a hand falls on her shoulder, making her squeak and jump in frighten. 

“Geez, aren’t ya a hard one to catch...”

“You! Miya Atsumu’s twin-san!” She says it more clearer now. 

“I have a name ya know, though it’s true that 'Tsumu was born first. But it’s just a couple of minutes!”

She don't get it. Why is two minutes seems to be very important? Is being younger a bad thing? Well, probably yes if your big brother is Atsumu. 

“I just wanted to talk with ya. Yer Shouyou’s sister, right?”

“Wha-What if I am, huh? You wanna fight?!” she put her stance up. 

“I would never hit a girl,” he chuckled again, “Rather than that, how about a peace treaty?”

~****~

She’s back in the stadium, in one of the halls that’s quite deserted where she can hear the buzzing from the vending machine beside her and also the raging cheers from the supporters. 

She’s eating the second onigiri Osamu brought for her when he offers a can of orange soda. What a gentleman, but Natsu is clearly more clever than that.

“Being nice to me won’t benefit you anything, Osamu-san,” she said, but also accept the offering. 

“I know I will, Nacchan. Ya don’t need to worry about the details.”

This guy... Of course Atsumu won’t say mean things to her because he needs to get her approval as the younger sister of Hinata Shouyou, but him—Miya Osamu—don't need to please anyone.

“I’ll... I’ll make sure both of you don’t get Onii-chan heart!”

“Who said I want Shouyou? And I don’t wanna help that shitty brother of mine.”

“Wha- but- isn’t that the reason why you want to talk to me?”

“Nope,” Osamu stared right into her hazel eyes, “I’m here for a peace treaty, between us, just me and Nacchan.”

“What for? What’s the benefits of this?”

“Well, first of all, we can be friends. I don’t wanna have a bad start with ya just because ya met 'Tsumu first.”

“But why do you even want to-”

“Second, I can help ya.”

Natsu gulped. She don't need to ask what kind of help he’ll provide, that glint of mischief in his stormy eyes answer everything. And she knows she’ll need help to push Atsumu down. His weakness, what he hates, what irks him, what drives him to the edge; with the help of one of the Miya twins, things will be easier. Also, two heads is better than one. 

But isn’t it weird? Why do he even want to stab his own brother? 

“Are you going to trick me, Osamu-san? This is a trap, right? You were working together with Atsumu-san so he can get my approval!”

“Yer like a small package of doubt, aren’t ya?”

“Hey, I’m not short! This is the normal height for girls in high school!”

“Alright, alright. I’m just jokin’,” he patted her head, ruffles the unruly ginger hair a bit. 

“I don’t work together with 'Tsumu, that’s not how we work. And my reason to do so is simple actually.”

“I think he’s not good enough for Shouyou-kun.”

Natsu’s eyes glimmer at the words. 

“Yeah, I think so too! He’s far from good for Onii-chan, yet he’s being touchy already!” she grumbled as the memory rewinds. 

“And ya know what else?”

“What is it? What is it?”

Osamu takes his cap off, making a gesture with his hand to tell Natsu to get closer. Scooting a bit, the little ginger can hear her own heartbeat, fast with anticipation as the raven gets closer as well. This must be a top secret that no one else knows except family members. 

“'Tsumu has a veeerryy bad character. Many people resented him when we were little. I already told him about it, but he said he doesn't care about it,” he whispers, “He can’t cook, he’s lazy as shit, and calls people scrubs. He’s arrogant and a pain in the ass. And poor Shouyou-kun don’t know about this.”

“That’s a lot! Onii-chan must be tricked by Atsumu-san!” she whispered back. 

“That’s what I thought as well. That sneaky fox got ‘im good, Nacchan. Your brother is in danger.”

“Waaaahhh!! I knew he’s a bad news!” she pulled a lump of her ginger hair due to frustration, “I knew I can’t believe him when I saw that eyes... Those mischievous eyes! And that smile! I knew he’s hiding something!”

“I felt sorry for you, Osamu-san,” Natsu pouted, staring sympathetically at the older male, “It must be hard to have a brother like him.”

“Thanks, Nacchan. Yeah, it’s annoying. That’s why I kicked him in the womb so he got out first, I can’t stand being in the same room with him. That bastard just got lucky with having the big brother title.”

They laugh at the joke. Who knows the other twin is actually a sweet person. Well, he do look more friendly than the blond, though now Natsu can feel the similarity from both of them, especially their eyes, they hold something else that Natsu can’t decipher but screams danger. But Osamu’s mischievousness is directed to Atsumu anyway, so she shouldn’t worry about it!

“Then Osamu-san... You’ll help me with my plan? You’ll sacrifice your own brother?”

“I’ll even give him for free to someone else.”

“You promise you won’t tell him about this?”

“Cross my heart,” he made a cross sign on his left chest, followed by Natsu. 

“Then it’s a deal! I accept your peace treaty.”

“Glad we finally came into an agreement, Nacchan. Can’t wait to work with ya.”

And so, that’s how the younger siblings alliance was made. 

~****~

Natsu fiddles with her smartphone as she stares at the road in front of her. Her mind flies through the horizon, rewinding the time for herself as she waits at the bus station. 

They talked much about plans and stuff, with a little chat here and there about their older siblings. It was a fun activity for the little ginger, that she lost her sense of time. The cheers couldn’t be heard anymore, and they’re left with each other’s voices. If Atsumu didn’t find them then they’ll probably get locked in for the night. 

“I’m glad that yer having a great time with my brother, Nacchan.”

Sharing a look with Osamu, they smiled at each other knowingly. Yeah, this alliance is definitely the most awesome thing she has ever done. She almost felt like a spy with a very special mission to obliterate the enemy, not with force but with her cleverness. With both of them—Osamu and Natsu—they’re practically unstoppable to finish Atsumu. 

The plan should officially commence next weekend, but Natsu has a brilliant idea. This won’t be a hard task for an athlete like Atsumu, and if he succeeds then she’ll be more sure with the next step. 

Turning her device on, she searches for the number Osamu gave to her today. Her thumb hesitantly pressed the call button. 

‘If he don’t pick up, then he’s not worth it. If he don’t pick up, then he’s not worth it.’

Natsu is getting anxious as the ring continues in her ear. Even though she wants Miya Atsumu to fail, she also wants him to have a fair test --well not so fair, since she has the upper hand with Osamu on her side. His first impression on her may be bad and what Osamu said to her just fuels her doubt even more, but if he has the willingness to change, then maybe Natsu can watch him struggle for evaluation, also a good laugh. He’s bad, Natsu is very certain about that, and it’s up to him to change her opinion. 

“Yeah, hello?”

Natsu jolted from her seat. “Hell-Hello, Atsumu-san! It’s Natsu...”

“Oh, Nacchan!” she can barely hear his voice with lots of chattering and the sound of clinking glasses on his side, “Did ya got my number from Samu? Yer lucky then! Many girls would want my number!”

Her lips made a straight line. Always full of himself, huh. Osamu did warn her about that.

“I’ll cut the chase then, Atsumu-san, since my time isn’t much.”

“Sure? What is it? Do ya want to talk to Shou-“

“I don’t approve your relationship with Onii-chan,” she stated, loud and clear, “And I never will. I think you’re not worthy enough for Onii-chan.”

“But since I’m being generous, I’ll give you the chance to prove yourself worthy.”

‘Use the upper hand of yer position’, Osamu advised her, ‘'Tsumu wouldn’t dare to do anything to ya.’

‘And if he’s being a brat about it...’

“And why do ya think I would say yes, Nacchan? Yer brother likes me, we're close enough to be a thing, yer mother seems to approve our relationship. Yer on yer own, y'know?”

“Of course not. Onii-chan will always be on my side. We’re siblings after all,” she infused some confidence to her words, “But other than that, are you scared that you’ll fail the test I prepared, Atsumu-san?”

‘Keep pushin’ his button and he’ll definitely fall into yer trap.’

“Me? Of course I’m not scared, Nacchan! I didn’t even say that!”

“Then what’s holding you from accepting my challenge?”

It goes quiet for a while. Natsu can hear her own heartbeat in her ears. Atsumu seems to have separated himself from the crowd, explaining why it also went fairly quiet on his side. 

“Fine, I’ll accept yer challenge,” she heard him sigh, “I’ll prove to ya that I’m good enough for Shouyou-kun.”

Natsu grins, things are surely getting well.

“Then for your first test!”

“Run here before the bus comes. With feet, no transportation, no cheating.”

“Are you even- yeah, I heard ya say run but isn’t that’s too far away?”

“Oh, backing up so soon?” she taunted. 

“No! Of course not! 

It’s as if she can see Atsumu scrunched his face in frustration. If she can see it, she’ll definitely laugh at it. 

“Then you better run now, Atsumu-san.”

“You have...” she gazed on her wristwatch, “20 minutes from now.”

~****~

The bus’ rumble turns quieter when the wheels go, earning less vibration for the passenger inside with the gears speeding off. Natsu keeps her eyes on the window, even though the previous bus station is already gone. She’s trying to be a good referee by trying to at least catch a glimpse of that blond hair, well that’s if he did come. But even after squishing her head to the window to get a better look, she doesn't see anyone else. The place is deserted as everyone has got inside the bus. Is that abrupt cut on the call just out of spite? And not because he’s hurrying his way here? 

Natsu finds herself disappointed when she finally gives up, plopping down to her seat and seeing her wristwatch again that peeks through her jacket. Five minutes have passed, and it’s enough for Natsu to be sure that it seems like Miya Atsumu will go his own way. Well, she’s just a child after all. He won’t bother to be nice to her on the back. 

That’s when her phone screen starts to emit light and vibrates like crazy, the word ‘Atsumu-san’ can be seen above two buttons of red and green. Obviously, Natsu chose the green one and presses the phone to her ear. 

“Where are ya? Am I late?”

She can hear his heavy breathing, his annoyance, and probably his confusion as well as he searches for her. 

“Yeah, you’re late.”

She can hear his grumble in protest, muttering a few words she shouldn’t hear from an adult like him. But instead of being mad, a smile blooms on her lips. 

“You’re not cheating, right Atsumu-san?”

“Huh? ‘Course not! I literally run here!”

“Then give me a photo for a proof.”

“Fine fine, I’ll send ya one.”

“Oh and Atsumu-san?”

“Yeah?”

“You failed the test.” But at least you came.

“Geez, I know that. Thanks for the reminder, Nacchan.”

Natsu chuckled. “See you in the next test, Atsumu-san.”

After the older cut the call off, she finally let herself go limp to the seat. Glad washes her doubt away. Seems like Miya Atsumu still don’t have a chance to prove himself good enough for her Onii-chan. He’s late and he still fails the test she gave, but at least he came and didn’t leave her with all of her doubt and guilt, like when she waited on Tobio after the older Hinata had gone on his way to the airport. At least he takes it seriously and didn’t cheat. Natsu could see it from the tousled blond hair and glistening sweat on his skin. Though he lost, Atsumu still managed to smile on the picture and text her that he’s not going to fail on the next test. 

That determination surely reminds her of her big brother. But still, Miya Atsumu don't stand a chance to be beside Hinata Shouyou. 

~****~

Autumn comes with dashing colours of red and yellow that she almost mistaken as gold. It's more fun to think that it’s golden sheets that fall from a nearby tree, rather than saying that it’s just dying leaves, a plant's mechanism to prepare for winter. The gush of cold wind grows stronger as November arrives. Natsu wears her matching red shawl and mittens. The shawl is her brother’s, but he left it for her and she wears it everytime the weather gets too cold for her. It’s a precious belonging, and with frequent use even though it’s only for autumn and winter, it grows worn out with stray yarns and dark stains. 

Despite her unwillingness to go to school today, she still ride her bike there, to Karasuno. Call it sentimental for missing her brother when he’s away in another continent, for applying to the same high school as her brother claiming that it's some kind of calling, where he carved his history in the third gym, where he finally gets the chance he deserves in volleyball. But rather than really threading the older tangerine’s footsteps, she chose badminton. 

It’s not out of spite because everyone knows her as Hinata Shouyou’s little sister, it’s not because she has lesser bravery than her brother for choosing a sport where height is important. It’s not that, it’s none of that. She chose badminton just because she wants to. It’s true that she’s a bit shorter than average--she finally admits it, but she can jump. She can smash. She’s quick on her feet. She’s enjoying it, loves it probably, like how her brother with volleyball. Other than that, she's fully aware that they are two different people with different fate, with different luck. 

In the end, sport is sport, no matter how you look at someone’s family tree. 

“Yuu-chan!!” The nickname cuts through the cold wind as she speeds up. 

“Nacchan! Good morning!” the other waves as she waited at the entrance. 

Grey clouds hang lowly in the sky. There’s still not much student around, only determined clubs like basket and volley that have infiltrated the school’s gyms. 

“How’s the volley club doing? Will you guys participate in the spring interhigh?”

“We definitely will! It’s time for the crows to soar high again!”

Natsu’s friend, Yuu-chan, has managed to be a regular despite being a first year. She takes the middle blocker position right off the bat like what she wants from the start as she claims she’s heavily inspired by Hinata Shouyou after seeing him from the television. That’s probably why she immediately confronted Natsu after the ceremony, hesitantly asked her just because they have the same unruly orange hair. Natsu couldn't forget how happy Yuu-chan looked when she said her guess is correct. 

“Did you come to his match yesterday, Nacchan? I wish I can come too, even if it’s just for an autograph! But dang the match is really cool! The ball goes whoosh! And then bam! If I blink it feels like I’ll miss important things! My eyes hurt after seeing it!”

“You should have asked me to get his autograph for you, Yuu-chan. I’m sure Onii-chan won’t mind.”

“Aaahhhh!!! No! I’ll make a way for myself! I have tons of questions to ask him as well, so it’s better if I meet him in person!”

“Then I’ll tell you if he decides to visit.”

Natsu almost knock her bike as she's engulfed into a bone crushing hug, making her lose her balance for a bit. 

“Thank you so so much, Nacchan!! I swear I can kiss you right now!”

“So with having no chance to get her big bro, you changed your target to Natsu? Isn’t that kinda cruel, Yuu-chan?”

Natsu only laughs at the sudden words from the boys volley club coach, while the other girl said her protest with radiant blush. 

“Coach Ukai, good morning!”

“Morning, Natsu. I bet you’re hyped after seeing your brother yesterday.”

She nods in determination. It’s not a secret that her brother has this special ability that probably he’s not even aware of; it’s the ability of pulling everyone forward, injecting hopes in each heart, whispering ‘you can do it too’ as he flies. Yuu-chan is one of them who is blinded with the sun. She can also say she’s included though she engaged with a different ball, with a different court. 

“I wish you luck with your training, Natsu. Come on, Yuu. You’ll be late for the morning practice.”

“But- But you’re still here!”

“And I’m the coach so you’ll do what I say. Better go now before I give you an extra lap crossing the heartbreak hill.”

“Yes sir!”

Oh yeah, Natsu just remember something as she see her friend dash to the club room. It’s just her who’s determined enough to win. Yuu-chan and the boys volley team. 

~****~

Athletic blood rushes through her veins. Not very different from the now famous Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Natsu can also jump high and run fast. She loves the feeling of cutting through the wind as she charges forward, it feels good though the autumn’s wind chills her to the bone. She loves the feeling of focusing on one way, up ahead and there’s no looking back. She loves the sound of her own breathing, of her own heartbeat that followed her steps, getting quicker and quicker in every second. She loves the feeling of isolation, of focus, of optimism, of flying. But every good thing must come to an end, and it’s no different with her daily running with her so called teammates. 

It’s not a strange sight for her to look back and find no one’s there when she arrives at the school gate, skin glisten with sweat and breaths comes out in white puffs. It’s not a strange thing for her when her heart wrings in pain when she finds herself all alone. It’s really not. She’ll just face it like how she always does; go back to the court and spend the time trying to keep the shuttlecock up for the longest time while waiting for the coach to announce today's partner. It’s not a big deal, she always says that, and always wonders if those words were meant to cheer her up or just add more pain. Natsu refuses to think more about it, and just focused on what she needs to do. You can always play alone in badminton after all, individual skills are important.

The ginger halts her way when she sees a certain someone holding onto the third gym’s window railings, trying to peek what’s inside. 

“Yuu-chan, what are you doing?”

Her friend lets a startled yelp as she snaps her head to her. 

“Nacchan, you scared me...”

“You do know you can peek from the door or even go inside, right?”

“No way! Coach Ukai will scold me if he sees me not practicing!”

“So you do admit that you’re skipping practice.”

“We-Well...” the brunette stammered, “This... This is practice too, Nacchan! I’m observing good volleyball players so I can get better!”

Natsu rolls her eyes. Well, she already know the girl’s volley team condition, how paralysed the team is without a coach or even a teacher presence. They’re basically doomed, but a strong person like Yuu is keeping it alive, and other members half unwilling to let the club get disband. 

“Who is it?”

“Seijoh. Karasuno lost the first match, and now they’re in pinch.”

Natsu jumps and holds the window railings beside Yuu, her feet planted on the wall to prevent her fall. The opponent’s team is closer to them. 

“Any good players?”

“I hate to admit it, but Seijoh’s setter is good.”

“You see him? The one with a buzzed cut. I think his name is Takeru, Oikawa Takeru.”

Natsu only hums in response, her eyes immediately finds the said male. She may not watch many volley matches as she tends to fall asleep in the middle of it when Shouyou played it in the living room, she may not really get what good setter’s have as their weapons as Shouyou’s vocabulary is very colourful with lots of ‘whoosh’ and ‘bam’. But Natsu may have know one or two after seeing Tobio plays. 

While spiker’s move is daring and sure, claiming the court as their stage, setter’s are more cool and elegant. They don’t seek attention, neither do they able to be the star of the match, to overlap their own spikers, but that’s what makes them special in Natsu’s opinion. 

“Why do you think he’s a good setter?” the ginger curiously asked.

“... He syncs with other players, adapting to the spiker’s way of play. Giving his all while pulling his teammates best.”

Natsu peels her gaze from the court to her friend. Anyone who see Yuu now will be able to see how enchanted she is with the play. But then, it’s Natsu, Yuu’s closest friend in Karasuno High School. Though they just met a few months ago, she can see something else in Yuu’s onyx eyes. She notice it, but never dare to bring it up. It’s like an unwritten rule between them or maybe just pure trust. Natsu won’t bring up anything unless it’s Yuu who decides to talk to her about it, when that time comes, she’ll also lay her worry down. It’s hard, but she decides to stick with it. 

“Yuu-chan.”

“Hm?” She finally saw her.

“I’ll pick you up at the gym after practice, 'kay? How about a treat before going home?”

“Sounds great! I’ll see you later then, Nacchan!”

Natsu tried to smile without showing her cards. It’s hard, but she decide to stick with it. She know Yuu will talk to her about it later. She just hope Yuu won’t fall soon. 

~****~

Just as she wants to open the door, it slides to the right, revealing a lean figure. Natsu don’t need to look up to know who it is, nor she has the guts to do so. She quickly step aside and the other walk pass her. Natsu sighs in relief, seeing the girl’s back slowly getting further and further. 

“Oh Nacchan! Come in! It must be cold outside. I’ll finish my practice right away!”

Natsu thanked her as she took her shoes off. The net is already lowered, but volley balls are still scattered around the court. 

“Did Rei-senpai decide to stay behind a bit as well?”

“Nah, I’m the one who’s holding her back.”

Natsu bite her bottom lip. Seems like she has step into a landmine. 

“I’m being annoying like usual, asking for extra tosses and other things that I found cool from the boys’ match.”

The ginger stays there, listening silently as she gazed at her friend’s back.

“Am I though?” Yuu turned to her, “Am I annoying for asking it?”

“Of course not, Yuu-chan. It’s just... Her being unreasonable.”

“But Rei-senpai said that I shouldn’t ask for more. Doesn’t that mean I’m being greedy, Nacchan?”

“... Isn’t that a good thing?”

Greed. A word that she don’t really understand but somehow feels familiar. It’s there when she practices alone. It’s there when she’s playing against someone else, no matter who they are. It’s always there, clawing, thirsty for victory, for new things, for reaching goals she set for herself. 

“Being greedy will help you improve, Yuu-chan.”

“But it’ll also destroy the team.”

That’s also true. Greed can be a great motivation for her own, but it can get accepted badly with the team. Natsu keeps it for herself, but Yuu isn’t that type of person. She’s straightforward, she’ll say what she thinks needs to be said, not very sensitive with how the situation is. That’s why it usually leads her to bad times like this. 

“You can’t play volleyball alone, Nacchan. It’s not like badminton.”

Of course Natsu is aware of it. But then again, she never feels it in the first place. Her club is almost the same as Yuu’s. But she’s lucky enough to have a coach who never gets tired of motivating them. 

“... But I still think you’re not at fault, Yuu-chan.”

“You’re a good friend aren’t you, Nacchan?”

Natsu lifts her head, seeing Yuu beaming a smile at her. She knows her sadness is not over yet, but if Yuu can smile like that, then her worry feels lessened a bit. 

“You know... I’ve been thinking hard about something,” she said as she spins the ball in her hands, “How can I bring the team together again?”

Natsu hums in thought. “Training camp?”

“Nah, we ended up playing rather than practicing,” Yuu shook her head in disapproval. 

“I feel like I can’t lift up the mood at practice no matter how hard I try. It’s kind of frustrating.”

“You can’t give up now, Yuu-chan! Not when you just joined the volleyball club!”

“I know! I want to stay as well, that’s why I’m thinking of a way to settle this pace once and for all.”

“We’re definitely too slow in my opinion. No morning practice. After school practice also feels not enough.”

“We’ll need something new. Something we never had before.”

“... A coach?”

Yuu’s eyes shine. “Yeah! That’ll definitely do the trick!”

But then she immediately shrinks back. “But it’ll be impossible to ask Coach Ukai to coach the girl's volley team too... Besides that, I want a new coach!”

“What kind of coach do you want?”

“Hinata Sho-“

“No.”

Yuu pouts. “Then someone as admirable as him? I don’t care as long as they can bring the team together!”

“Maybe a strict one will do...”

“How about a prideful one, but also has good skills?” Natsu started. 

“Huh?”

“He’ll definitely look down at you and call you scrub. He’ll probably be harsh on training, but he’s an expert so you have no chance to complain.”

“Well umm... The scrub part is kinda harsh but... Okay?”

The ginger smiles. She has the perfect plan for the next test. 

~****~

“Heya Nacchan. Something wrong? Do ya need help for the plan?”

“Actually Osamu-san, I just had this brilliant plan! What if we add...”

~****~

“Hello? Atsumu-san?”

“Nacchan, it’s... 11 P.M. isn’t high school girls like ya should sleep?”

She can hear the sleepiness laced on his voice. It makes her guilty, but the serotonin boost didn’t help it grow further. She’s practically bouncing on her feet, all wide smiles and starry eyes. 

“I called you because I have an important announcement to say.”

“Mm... I’m listenin’”

“Your next test begins tomorrow. Come to Miyagi, Atsumu-san!”

“And why should I do that?”

“It’s your off season.”

“And I have training to do.”

“Personal training. You can train here!”

“In the middle of nowhere? No-“

“I guarantee you’ll have good trainings here! I’ll even let you stay in my house!”

“It’s yer parents’ house, Nacchan. And-“

“You can have Onii-chan’s room!”

“...”

She knew she has won the bargain. Like what Osamu said, “Don’t bother to argue with him, or you’ll stay up until 5 in the morning and get sleep deprived,”.

~****~

Miya Atsumu is a ‘pleasant’ surprise, coming through your door at 10 AM sharp, looking tidy with button up shirt, leather jacket, and gelled golden hair. Natsu would have thought he’s here to take her mother for a date rather than coming here to stay for a few days. 

“I’m sorry for disturbing yer weekend, Hinata-san.”

“Oh it’s okay, Atsumu-kun! I was just surprised, that’s all!”

“Well, it’s Nacchan who wants me to come here. It’s my off season and last night she called me. I just thought it would be a good idea to take a breather in Miyagi.”

Sneaky fox. Natsu should have known he won’t let her escape that easily. Now she kind of regrets her decision to let him stay in Shouyou’s room. 

It’s just an old room, almost empty with only a few books on the desk, along with a study lamp and other miscellaneous. She already changed the sheets that smell like home with a hint of flowers in its linen. The window is opened to air up the room so it doesn’t smell like dust. It’s kind of a bad idea though. With how cold yesterday was, it’ll probably grow colder today. No one likes a cold room. 

“Is that so? Then I hope you enjoy your stay here, Atsumu-kun. Natsu will be glad to help you if you need anything. Right, Natsu?”

Natsu can only nod rigidly when she feels a murderous aura from her mother. She’ll definitely get an earful of this later. Her reasons won’t be helpful either. How naive of her to think that Atsumu won’t do such treacherous thing. 

Right when the door is closed, the blond immediately plops down to the bed, hugging the pillow with a giddy face. 

“You do know this is Onii-chan’s old bedroom. If you’re hoping for any scent or anything, then you should give up, Atsumu-san.”

“But still, it’s Shouyou’s room,” he rolled to his back, “This room must have contained so much history!”

“You’re kind of creepy, aren’t you Atsumu-san?”

But it’s true. This room holds so many things despite looking empty. The old desk her brother usually sleeps on rather than study, but once in a blue moon, he’ll be able to sit straight for an hour; it’s definitely a miracle and Natsu peeked through the door until he fell asleep like usual. The empty closet that usually keeps an extra futon for her if she wants to sleep here. Shouyou kicks and turns when he’s asleep, that’s why Natsu chose the floor rather than the bed. The smudged scribbles along with her drawing with crayons, consisting of Natsu and Shouyou playing volley together, on the wall beside the bed. A worn out volley ball at the corner of the room. This room silently screams her brother’s name. His presence is dripping, filling, never ceasing from this very room. This room holds his history, there’s no doubt in that. 

“So? What’s the next test?”

~****~

“Wait, this is 'Samu’s idea isn’t it?” Atsumu grumbled. 

Her mother has gone to meet a few friends so they’re free to use the kitchen. And to answer Atsumu’s question, Natsu only smiles to say yes. It really is Osamu’s idea and since he said one of Atsumu’s weaknesses is cooking, how can Natsu say no to that? 

With jacket long discarded, button up shirt and tight jeans changed into sweatpants and hoodie, Atsumu looks more honest and relaxed. Natsu gives him a bright yellow apron with red sauce stains and burnt stains—it was her brother’s, and she see how the apron barely fit for the blond that they can’t even tie it. 

“Tell me why I need to wear this again?”

“It was Onii-chan’s.”

“Right, it’s Shouyou’s. Never thought that he’s the type who likes to cook,” Atsumu shrugged. 

“Well he’s actually not,” she said as she opened the fridge, greeted by cold, “The last time I saw him in the kitchen is when he’s in high school, and that’s to prepare... Kageyama-kun’s lunch.”

The egg shells felt cold on her palm, she took four. “They sometimes make lunch for each other.”

“How often?”

“Not too often since Onii-chan said Kageyama really sucks at cooking. But when I asked Kageyama-kun, then he’ll say that it’s because Onii-chan’s cooking tastes bad.”

She hums a bit as her mind rolls with the memory. “I think I might have a part on making Onii-chan’s cooking taste bad. I really love to follow him everywhere, and always try to help him when he’s in the kitchen. I might have added some ingredients without Onii-chan knowing about it...”

“Well isn’t that good, Nacchan? Good job on poisoning Tobio-kun!” he couldn't suppress his laugh. 

“But that’s not my intention! And I never get a taste of Onii-chan’s lunch, so I don’t know if it’s that bad or not.”

“So if ya didn’t mess things up, Shouyou-kun is actually a decent cooker?”

“Of course he is!” she placed a small rectangle frying pan on the stove, “His tamagoyaki isn’t that bad. It’s sweet and fluffy.”

Atsumu hums at her words. “Then I would ask Shouyou-kun to make some for me.”

“Why ask someone else if you can make your own?”

Atsumu’s face fall as her smile rose. “You’ll be making tamagoyaki for your next test, Atsumu-san!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll guide you so you won’t burn the house!”

“I didn’t burn the house! Ya shouldn’t believe 'Samu!”

“He said you almost did though... And Onii-chan won’t be happy if you do.”

“And that was years ago! Tamagoyaki should be an easy task for me!”

Natsu puts her hands on her hips when she sees Atsumu roll his arm sleeves with such determination in his features. 

“Well okay if you say so, Atsumu-san,” she backed off slowly. Just in case if something happens, she’ll watch not too far from the male. 

~****~

“You burnt it.”

The cook don't give any answer as he’s busy mourning with his latest creation, sitting in front of her in the dining room, head in hands. Natsu flips the egg around only to see another burned part. At least it’s only the outer part, the inside still looks edible enough. After removing the dark parts—varied from coal black to brown—she takes a bite. 

Sweet. The granules scrape her tongue. 

“... How much sugar do you use, Atsumu-san?”

He shakes his head. 

“I already told you the sugar is beside the salt, right?”

He nods. 

“Did you use the sugar?”

He doesn’t respond. 

Natsu sighs. This is definitely a failure and he clearly knows that. That’s why he sulks like that, which kind of reminds her of Shouyou. 

It’s true that her brother can be categorised as someone who never gives up, but that doesn’t mean he never sulk. That doesn’t mean he never wavers with failures upon failures he encountered. That doesn’t mean he never sulks when his cooking turns out bad. That doesn’t mean he never comes home with an odd look in his eyes, something that she decipher as sadness. That doesn’t mean playing volleyball alone in middle school didn’t do numbers on him. No matter how great, cheerful, or positive someone is, they’re not a god. Even the Hinata Shouyou—whether the jumpy type from high school or the tanned type that just came home from Brazil—has his ups and downs. 

“Atsumu-saaaann,” Natsu poked his elbow, stretching the ‘a’. 

He doesn’t budge. 

“It’s okay, Atsumu-san. You can try again next time.”

Still no response. 

“Even Onii-chan fails too, you know? And when he does, he’ll sulk all day and won’t be near the kitchen for the rest of the day.”

Natsu can see hazel eyes peeking through fingers. Seems like she gets his attention with bringing her brother’s topic up.

“He’s very easy to get frustrated with, so he’ll start screaming and running around the house. Mom will always get angry if he does that, and will tell him to run outside. He did, even when he burnt the chocolate the night before valentines day, and he gets chased around by a boar.”

Atsumu stifled a laugh, but still refused to see her. 

“That’s when my help is needed,” Natsu smiled in triumph, “I’m not a great cook, but at least my skills are a tad bit better than him.”

“So Atsumu-san, want to try again?”

“... What are we making this time?”

“I’ll make the tamagoyaki, and you can make the octopus sausage.”

Pulling Atsumu with her, back to the kitchen, Natsu feels a pang of dejavu, a nostalgic feeling. Seems like she misses Shouyou a little bit too much. 

~****~

“How about curry for dinner?”

“I heard that curry stains are very hard to wash off from-“

“Ya know what? Forget about it.”

~****~

“Atsumu-san?”

It’s still early in the morning and Natsu just finish tying her shoes when she saw Atsumu, all ready with jacket and training pants. 

“Can’t sleep. I usually run for a jog at this time,” he said, “How about I take ya to school?”

Natsu raise her eyebrow. Is this some kind of trick to win her and her mother’s approval? It’s not like her mother doesn’t approve her son’s relationship, but this is definitely suspicious in her eyes. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” she shrugged, “The bike is beside the house.”

“Aye, capn'!”

It doesn’t take long for Atsumu to find the old yellow bicycle, her brother’s property that’s her’s now. She tries to make herself comfortable on the back seat, which is clearly a futile attempt because she sits without any cushion. 

“Ready?”

“Ready!”

They go on their way before the sun wakes up. The road is still empty, leaving both of them in silence under the dim environment. A few street lights emit a yellow glow that’s only enough to shine a patch of the road, for the rest they depend on the bicycle’s light. The only sound that’s loud enough to hear is the bicycle’s chains rattling and the sound of Atsumu’s heavy breaths. 

The trip feels different as Natsu usually stares right up ahead rather than the side like this. The pace is also slower than usual, making her able to see the scenery she didn't notice before. It’s actually not much, only some houses and trees, but it’s a good change and she enjoys it. 

“How’s the club?”

“... The usual.”

“Oh come on, spare me something before I get bored will ya? At least it’s a way for ya to pay for my generosity.”

“But I never ask you to take me to school, Atsumu-san.”

“Geez, just talk. I wanna know more.”

Natsu stays silent for a while, arranging her words in her mind, or rather how she’ll tell him about her boring practice as she don’t have any close friends in the badminton club. 

“Well we’re aiming for the tournament. Practice, at morning and after school. Just that.”

“What do ya mean with just that? Ya don’t have a partner or somethin'?”

“Yeah, I don’t. I prefer playing alone.”

She bit her lip, waiting for Atsumu’s answer as her anxiety began to rise up. 

She can never get used to the words that follow after she talks about her club, about her boring routine in it. 

“Why don’t you join the volleyball team then?”

“You’re quite different from your brother, aren’t you?”

Well so what if she is? So what if she finds playing alone is more fun than in a team? So what if she finds peace in focusing on one thing? So what if she’s greedy? So what if she wants to win alone?

There’s nothing wrong with it. There’s nothing wrong with being different, yet everyone seems to see it as a problem. Just because her brother plays with a ball, that doesn’t mean she can’t play with a shuttlecock and a racket. 

“Do ya have fun though? Playing alone like that?”

“... I do.”

“That’s great. Keep it up then.”

Natsu blinks once, twice, then she turns her head to the blond. She can’t see anything else than his wide back, covered with a black jacket, but she can sense sincerity in the air; he said it so sure that even Natsu needs time to process it. 

“Don’t you think I’m being too selfish?”

“For? Wanting to win alone? Nah. It’s great, Nacchan. Ya have the same hunger as yer brother.”

Hunger, striving for more in each step, in each smash, in each round. Natsu probably knows how that feels. 

“You’re a weird one, aren’t you Atsumu-san?” 

“Hey, I’m bein’ nice here!”

Natsu released her laugh, breaking the silent morning as they cross the bridge.

It’s a Saturday morning and the sun has peaked from the east. Natsu feels today will be a good day.

~****~

“How the fuck do you climb this motherfucking hill every day!”

“Language. I’m going to tell Onii-chan about this.”

“Nah. Huff, he already knew that I swear when things get heated.”

“He knew? Wait wha-“

“In volleyball.”

“Atsumu-san!”

“Hey don’t move around too much!”

~****~

“Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan!”

The brunette smiled at her. “Nacchan! Do you need anything?”

“Yeah, do the girl’s volleyball club have a moment? Takeda-sensei is here to announce something important!”

“Really? Do you know what it’s about, Nacchan?”

Natsu’s smile will be wider if she can. “Can’t tell!”

Yuu pinched her cheek before getting back in to tell the news. This definitely feels like playing secret santa. With days coming closer to winter, it definitely feels like that. The thoughts of “she’ll definitely like it” and “she’ll be happy after this'' sends her chuckling to herself. She definitely needs to pat herself on the back, give herself a gold medal, two oranges and a whole carton of milk. This brilliant idea needs to be given an appreciation. 

Making Atsumu to be a temporary coach for the girl’s volley team is probably the best thing that has ever crossed her mind. 

~****~

As what she had predicted, as the sun begins to set, Yuu’s story rises up. The brunette even cancelled her usual late training and immediately saw Natsu at the court, right in time as she just finished her practice. Yuu don’t wait as she immediately launch herself to Natsu, bringing both of them down to the green court. 

“Nacchan, I can kiss you right now!”

“I thought you always love my brother.”

“It’s not about that, you dummy! You brought Miya Atsumu here! Miya Atsumu! MSBY's setter!”

The orange sky looks beautiful, and Yuu’s smiling face above her makes everything perfect. Her friend’s happiness is her happiness as well, it’s contagious. 

“So? How’s your first day with the new coach?” she took Yuu’s hand to stand up, “Did he behave on his first day?”

“Atsumu-san... He’s harsh. He only smiled at the introduction, and for the rest of the practice he called us scrubs, good for nothing, lazy, and stuff y’know.”

Ah, somehow Natsu isn’t too surprised with that. But still, it ticks her off. 

“But that’s good!” Yuu beamed another smile, clasping their hands together, “That’s exactly what we need! Someone to motivate us! That’s why I’m really thankful, Nacchan.”

“That's good, Yuu-chan. But I don’t think it'll be good if-“

“No, I’m sure with this one, Nacchan! We’ll definitely soar high now! Karasuno’s girls volley team is not weak, I have full trust in them!”

But do they even trust you? Will they even try?

Natsu bit her lip as the words weighs her heart.

Full trust. Team. Partners.

Those words leave a bitter aftertaste, a memory of someone who's very dear to her. His full trust to volleyball, his full trust that one day he would be able to form a team and win a match, it only leads to sadly reached for the moon late at night, muffled sounds of whimpers, and tears of frustration. Yet, he still stands up, still practiced alone every day, still carried that stripped ball like his life depends on it. Fate probably looks at him with pity at that time, just like what Natsu did, and a miracle happened. He went to Karasuno, a new real team, great friends, met his partner and lover. But then, good things can end as well. Even the freak duo could break despite how strong their bond is. 

In the end, full trust is blind trust. And it’s stupid to do that. 

Natsu couldn’t say anything to her brother at that time, because she thought finally everything would go well. Now she don’t want to make the same mistake, she don’t want her friend to be sad but if it’s bound to happen, then what can she do? 

Lessen the pain. 

“Yuu-chan, promise me you’ll tell me if you feel sad, or if anything bad happens, 'kay?”

It’s not her place to limit someone’s dream, someone’s trust, no matter if she’s blood related with them or not, or how close they are to her heart. Maybe that’s what she feel as well when she’s far younger than now, when she silently watches Shouyou. 

Though she’s only a spectator, it doesn’t mean she can’t do anything. 

“Sure, Nacchan. I know you always got my back.”

Her heart blooms with purple hyacinth. 

~****~

The kettle and the sound of Coach Ukai flipping through pages of his comic book are the only things that keep silence away from them. Atsumu is taking his time with his bag of chips, nibling every thin potato as he seems to be deep in his world. This makes Natsu feel uneasy as she does the same with her meat bun. 

After practice, the older male didn’t look amused. Rather he looks... Bored. His eyelids covered half of his hazel eyes that lost its glimmer. His usual smile slacks, leaving his lips cheerless. He still looks the same now, but sometimes frowns were visible on his forehead, and then disappear; that’s why she can say Atsumu is thinking about something important, and she don’t dare to disturb him. 

“Ya know they’re hopeless, right?”

Natsu took a sharp breath. Her jolts were seen by the predatory hazel eyes from the blond. 

“Ya know they don’t have any will to move forward, except that friend of yours. Yet, ya still make me do this, coverin' it with that stupid test of yers.”

“It’s- It’s not stupid! I’m serious about this!”

“Oh I know yer serious, Natsu. But ain’t sacrificing someone sounds a bit cruel of ya?”

She clenched her fist. Purple hyacinth starts to grow out of control. But rather than feeling sorry, she feels anger bubbling up her throat. 

“I’m not sacrificing anyone! Is it wrong if I want Onii-chan’s boyfriend candidate to be as inspiring as him? Is it wrong if I took this as an opportunity?”

“Opportunity for what? Hasten their fall? Yer already wrong with wanting me to be the same as Shouyou-kun.”

“Of course not! And he needs someone to pick him up whenever he-“

“Nacchan.”

Atsumu folded his arms to the white clothed table, leaning towards her direction. His eyes lost its sharpness, replaced with a haze clouding his irises.

“Ya remember his first national? He went to Tokyo to beat everyone and win.”

Natsu nods. Of course she can’t forget that, though she can only watch him from the television after practically begging her teacher so she can watch in the teacher’s office. 

“He fell that time. He was sick yet he still pushed himself until he couldn't get back up. Do ya think his friends pick him up with doting him? With tellin him that it’s alright, and he should just give up?”

“I don’t think Tobio-kun is that kind of person. And even though they were together, Tobio-kun is still Tobio-kun. Y’know he’s awkward with soft things like that.”

“I’m not that different, Nacchan. If it’s volleyball, then I won’t get mushy or hesitate. I’ll rush through, smash, break open every door. I’m always harsh with myself when it comes to volleyball—ya can ask Samu about it—and that’s why I’m harsh as well to my teammates. Why can’t I ask for their best when I give them my all?”

“If Shouyou becomes mine, then I’ll still do the same. I’ll call him scrub when he falls. I’ll be his worst nightmare if he’s down. And I know Shouyou don’t need softies when he’s sad.”

“Plus, don’t ya think he’s strong? Strong enough to fight giants and pick himself up? Ya know him more than I do, Nacchan. Then why don’t ya have more faith in him?”

‘No, it’s not like that,’ she bit her lip. 

‘I just don’t want him to cry again.’

‘He deserves better.’

“Yuu-chan deserves better.”

“She really does.”

“And... And I want to be a good friend for her,” tears pool in her eyes, her lips begin to tremble just like her voice, “She deserves better, Atsumu-san.”

A gasp escaped her lips as crystal tears slid down to her cheeks. Her mouth tastes salty and bitter, it feels like the anger she felt before rising up as bile, making her uncomfortable with her heavy heart full of sadness and guilt.

“They’re a team, Nacchan, whether ya like it or not, or if it functions properly or not. Yuu-chan is just unfortunate to find a hopeless team like that.”

“She- She went to Karasuno because of Onii-chan...”

“Well, not everyone is as lucky as Shouyou-kun.”

Her brother is indeed very lucky, no, not just that. He’s strong, very strong. All of that grief and loneliness forge him into the famous Hinata Shouyou now. He gathered all of the negativity and hugs it close, letting it dissolve into something new, something he can use to keep moving towards his dream. But should she let Yuu-chan handle this disappointment so soon? Will it be okay for her? 

“Now what are ya gonna do? Wanna cancel the test so I can get Shouyou-kun faster?”

No matter how many similarities Natsu found between her brother and her friend, Yuu-chan is not Shouyou. And that holds her from making a decision. 

Full trust. Blind faith. Maybe she should try that once in a while. 

“Your test isn’t over yet, mister. You’re free to do anything that you want. Crush them or burn them all, I don’t care,” Natsu wipes her tears angrily, “Do what you think is the best. I don’t want Yuu-chan to suffer too long.”

“Ya do care though,” he grins, “Don’t worry, I’ll definitely beat them to pulp.”

“Then I know she’s in the right hands.”

~****~

Atsumu is never the type who holds back, it’s clear as day after their talk last night. He won’t hesitate to call people lame, he won’t hesitate to speak his opinion. And that’s just what the girls volleyball team needs, at least that’s what Natsu knows from Yuu. The negative words from the temporary coach gives them strength, willingness to move forward bit by bit. But then again, it’s not a good thing for the long term. 

It hurts when he called them scrubs, when he raised his voice and sharpened his gaze, when he said the truth that the team refused to see. Well, he never hesitates even if it hurts people, and maybe the truth is a bit too much for them. 

Atsumu has a natural cocky face, so no wonder people kind of don’t like him. It’s annoying, really, especially when he talks in a challenging tone, clearly showing that he’s more superior than the others, like now. 

The Karasuno girl’s volleyball team decided that they had enough. They requested Atsumu to be more gentle, to not constantly degrade them when they were trying hard, or so they say. The blond’s expectations were high, so when this happens, no wonder he’ll smile in victory. 

“Is it wrong if I say the truth? Yer not doing yer best, so why should I give ya my compliments?”

“But we do try hard!”

“Then not hard enough, try harder.”

“Not everyone’s the same!”

“That’s true, and my expectations were higher than ya lowly scrubs.”

“If ya think ya can’t do it then yer free to go,” Atsumu smiles without any guilt in his heart.

This is the moment he’s been waiting for. He probably had too much fun in the process, but it’s worth it to see the girls’ faces fall down from shock. Natsu isn’t here anyway, and even if she’s here, she can’t do anything. Plus, he already got the permission to do whatever he wants. 

“Whaddya think, Yuu-chan? Am I being too harsh?”

The brunette jolts, didn’t expect to be called. 

“I-I think you do that to motivate us, Atsumu-san...”

“Motivate us? Yuu can’t you see that he’s degrading us?”

“But- But I’m sure he didn't mean any harm!”

“Then what if I do?”

All attention goes to the blond again, and he’s living for it. 

“What if my true intention is to get all of ya down and disband the team? This team is already hopeless from the start. Me coaching here won’t do anything good, rather fasten your fate. Tellin ya the truth that ya were just a bunch of kids doin nothing for good.”

That must have broken something, he’s sure of it as he sees the captain’s face turn red. Then one by one starts to leave the gym, leaving Yuu and Atsumu alone. 

“... Is it true, Atsumu-san?”

“It’s true,” he said without hesitation, “I already talked to Nacchan about it, and she let me do anything that I want.”

“A lil piece of advice from me, Yuu-chan. Not everything ya think good is good, and so is the opposite. Blind trust will get ya far away or nowhere at all. Ya should be careful next time.”

~****~

Yuu usually came in yellow, all bright and happy. She’s like the long waited summer vacation, brimming with heat and fun, that’s how her hugs are. She’ll sweep you off from your feet, spin you around like you’ve been separated for years. She’s like a typhoon, pushing you to move at the pace she did. 

But for once, Natsu sees her calm before the storm. Grey and gloomy though the sky coloured in a beautiful orange. Hills of frowns are unusual for her forehead, but there it is. Biting the bottom lip isn’t her habit, yet she does it. Running is her way to walk, but now she’s approaching full with caution. This kind of Yuu is foreign to her, and Natsu immediately realizes that it finally happens, the disbandment of Karasuno girl’s volleyball team. 

Of course, such a result is expected from Miya Atsumu, and she should have known better that he’ll leave a bonus for her. So much for a credit, he won’t let her get away easily from this. 

“Nacchan, is it true?”

The brunette’s voice is like the thunder, loud and clear. Her words seem to slice through everything like a storm. But Natsu stands still. 

“Yeah, I let Atsumu-san do that.”

Her frown deepens, and Natsu is afraid that it'll stay like that forever. 

“Why?”

“I want the best for you, Yuu-chan, and-“

“How’s that’s the best for me? With ruining my dream? The only thing I’ve been waiting for so long?”

“You won’t get far with that team, and I know you tried to deny it, ignore it.”

“So what, Natsu? I still have a chance!”

“You do, Yuu-chan. You can rebuild the team over again!”

“Without the senpais? But they’re the one who stayed in the team!”

“And they’re the one who let it go. If they can’t take Atsumu-san despite his willingness to be the team’s coach, then they’re not serious. It’s only you who wants to go to the interhigh, Yuu-chan! And you’re the only one who deserves that chance. The team now will only slow you back.”

“Yuu-chan,” Natsu walked towards her friend who hung her head low, “My Onii-chan isn’t lucky. He makes his own chance. The person who inspired you, who you saw from the television, never takes the easy way.”

Taking their hands together, she smiled. 

“I know you’re strong, like him. You probably should have been his sister instead of me since you have so many similarities with him. Your cheerfulness, your stubbornness. I know you’ll be able to reach the stars like Onii-chan, Yuu.”

“I believe in you.”

If it’s her, then she won’t mind giving her full trust. If it’s her, then she’ll do anything for her happiness. Maybe it’s out of spite of guilt, maybe she’s still haunted by her past, but who cares? As long as it can help people that she loved, then it’s okay. 

Yuu always comes in yellow, all bright and happy. But for once, she comes like a storm. She still sweeps you from your feet, but instead of spinning you around, for once she buried her head on Natsu’s shoulder, pouring her cries out. For once she comes in grey, and that’s okay, because you can’t have a rainbow without a little rain. 

~****~

“I’m home...”

Atsumu greets her at the doorway. Instead of asking him why he stands there, Natsu ignores him and sits on the floor, slowly untying her shoes. 

“She cried?”

She nods. 

“Is she okay?”

She nods again. 

“That’s good.”

“Were you worried, Atsumu-san?”

It was meant as a joke, since most people don't like him, thinking that he’s just a selfish, cocky person. But in her opinion, he’s not like that. It’s true that he has a great pride in his skills, and he proved to this nation that he’s a great player. And there’s nothing wrong with being proud of something you’re good at, still he needs to work on his words though. 

“Maybe a lil’”

Though she can’t see him, Natsu can feel him shrug, pretending to be not influenced by it. See? He’s nice, he just rarely shows it. 

“Whatever you say then.”

Taking her shoes with her, Natsu glanced at the blond before going in. 

“Want to play badminton for a bit?”

~****~

Since her brother won’t practice in their yard anymore, roll out the picnic carpet and do his daily receives, Natsu makes a small court for herself. Well, there’s only a net with two poles, and it’s enough for her, though she usually plays alone. 

She has energy to spare, feelings to release. She felt restless, and thankfully tonight there’s someone who’s willing to spar with her. 

As the shuttlecock were sent to the other side, her mind branched off, a common thing to happen when she’s not being too serious in the game. It was meant for fun after all, not a competition. But before she can ask herself why her heart felt full, the white cone zooms to her side and she’s too late to save it. 

The blond smugly smiled, swinging his racket around. “I thought yer better than me, Nacchan.”

Natsu only snorted in response, starting the game again. 

“I’m planning to sign up for a competition.”

“Mm, that’s good.”

“And I guess I’ll let you be with Onii-chan.”

“Ya sure? Is this not too soon?”

“You want to keep being tested, Atsumu-san?”

“’s not like that. I just don’t want ya change yer mind in the middle.”

“... I’m sure.”

“Was it guilt? Ya feel in debt?”

Is she? After putting the older male in such difficulty, coaching a bunch of people who already give up in his passion? Maybe. But above all of that, Natsu realizes he's good at handling this thing, the volleyball domain of his brother that she can never touch. Not that she don't want to, of course she wants to help Shouyou in any way she can, but the striped ball feels odd in her hand; it feels strange to hold a round thing when she's more used to holding a stick-like handle, it feels weird to smash with your own hand for a point rather than using an extension. It's not her passion after all, she's no match for him, the true sun. 

Natsu is just… Natsu. Summer. A season that's driven solely by the sun. But now that she has run a 'rebellious' act, she's not sure with what she is. 

What is she, really? 

Did she join an individual tournament and club out of spite with how bitter she looks at her brother's past, or is this what she really wants? 

Those questions sometimes linger. In late nights when the moon is already at its peak, in between classes when the class and her mind is loud with chattering noises, on her way home when the wind rush passes through her but never blows her thoughts away. It's loud like cicadas, booms like Yuu's voice, distant and clear like the school bell when she rides her school home. 

Every practice alone, every step she takes, every distant she makes… Did she do all of that just to question it now and will question it again later? Did she really need a reason for that? To stay playing badminton instead of volleyball like her brother, like all people say she should do. 

"I'm not. I'm glad Onii-chan have you with him now. He needs someone to watch him over something that I can't reach."

"Can't reach? Ya really are different from Shouyou-kun."

"You're also very different from Osamu-san, Atsumu-san. Osamu-san is more handsome."

"We have the same face!"

Natsu threw her head back, out of laughter and to see the shuttlecock clearer as it flew high. Taking a few steps back, she gets ready to jump. She doesn't necessarily jump very high, but yet she wants to. Natsu may be different from her brother, but if there's one thing they share, then it's the hunger to fly with their own feet, feel the heightened feelings when they're on the air. 

Though she's in a different court, in a different sport, in a different stadium, their connection won't falter. 

Hinata Natsu can fly too. 

The shuttlecock meets the racket on her hand then moves in such velocity to Atsumu's side, leaving him little time to regain his composure after being amazed for a bit back there. 

"Nah, yer definitely Shouyou-kun's sister."

"Even though I don't play volleyball?"

"Even though ya don't play volleyball. Volleyball is just volleyball. Badminton is just badminton. Both are sports, there's nothing more superior."

"And even if ya didn't do anything sports related, ya still share the same blood, the same hunger even though it's coursed into a different thing in yer case. But does that matter though? It's just something that already fixated in the past, you can't change anything about it, so why dwell in it? Why don't ya just move forward in yer own way?"

Natsu sighs. It's not because of fatigue, more like due to being relieved. Someone who still sees her in that light, someone who can nurture her back to life, someone who helps her to get up with her own strength; there's someone like Miya Atsumu, someone who talks with pride that has a lively side. 

What people said is true, what Osamu said is also true. He's still a jerk, conceited being that won't hesitate to call you lame. But then, as time pass by, as he go through test by test not brashly and hastily, rather go with the flow and show truth in his weakness, Natsu thought,

isn't her brother lucky to have him? 

But of course, she keeps it all to herself. First, it's too embarrassing to say it out loud, nor can she recite everything in her mind perfectly. Second, she doesn't want to drag Atsumu in if he suddenly collapses, heavy with that big head of his. 

~****~

I can fly as well. 

She kept that in mind as the game got heated. Fast exchange between her and the opponent raised the tension for the supporters and also for them. Her hazel eyes trained on the shuttlecock, watching it being tossed here and there with incredible speed. If she blinks, then it'll be over. 

Her opponent keeps giving her a fast ball, making Natsu lean more towards her quick reflection that comes in handy. She gets more and more agitated, being pinned on the ground is no fun. When's the chance for her to soar? Her brother didn't come here to see her gravel on the ground. 

The thought raised the sides of her lips. Shouyou came to watch her, even though this tournament is nothing compared with his. He sits on her left side, gaze could drill a hole onto Natsu's head. This fuels the pride within her, a strong will to show the world that Hinata Natsu can fly too. 

She'll fly and soar high, then no one will judge her again for not being Hinata Shouyou's sister. Because if they're searching for their similarities, then here it is. They're free souls with wings, ready to take flight whenever, wherever with their own feet. 

As the opponent gives her a high ball, Natsu grins. This is clearly the time for her to shine. 

Taking a few steps back, she ran forward and flew, just like that time, just like the other time, just like the usual. 

Natsu once said she doesn't know what she is if she doesn't follow the sun as summer is always related to the star. But then, she realizes; a star will always be the star, her brother deserves that title, and even if she turns a bit rebellious, does that mean summer will be lost? No. Natsu has her own existence. She may not be the scorching star, but she's the atmosphere, she's the hot climate everyone waits for whether it's for holidays, ice cream, or beach trips. 

No matter what, the sun won't shade her out. She's her own being. Summer is her name, and she'll also heat you to the core like sun did. 

~****~

She thought she'd be able to soar, but then she fell. Maybe due to exhaustion, or maybe she's too lost in her own idealism in her head, no matter what happened back there, it's over. The sprain on her ankle throbs, but that's not the reason why tears cascade down to her cheeks. 

She thought she'd be able to fly, but suddenly it's over. 

The room she's in is eerily silent, letting her thoughts go wild, loud, ringing in her ears just like the gasps she heard minutes ago. Her pair of white badminton shoes sit nicely under the thin bed, it'll probably need to be patient in the drawer while she recovers. The racket, her limb that never fails to reach higher than she can, will be temporarily detached from her, and it feels like she just got an amputation. 

She'll need a few weeks to get up again, but it feels like forever. It feels like it's over already. That green court, her land to take off, closed in front of her eyes. 

Oh, what won't she do to be able to go back there again?

But then, it's over. It's over. The show is done, and there's only regret and tears left. Though she only managed to fly in a mere second, it's still a great experience. And even if she wants to do it again, she'll have to wait, she'll have to be patient. But will her spirit wake up again?

What's done is done. But can she do it again in the future? 

She already gave her all, will she be able to walk again from the start point? Will she now be as strong as before in blocking people's voices, venoms and snakes when she's recovering? 

Natsu doesn't know, and all of that uncertainty is very scary for her. Her mind fixated on the white bandage wrapping her left ankle. She tried to let go of the past, yet now she's tangled up in the present while the future looks more blurry than ever. Then what should she believe in? Where should she put her anchor? 

"Natsu?"

She looks up, eyes meets similar unruly orange hair and a pair of fiery hazel eyes. His lips curled up in a smile, a sincere one without any trace of pity. His steps were sure, not cautious even though he should have known he's walking on thin ice; she can blow up any second yet he still does the usual, like how he always approaches her, casually, familiarly. 

"You did good back there, Natsu. I'm proud of you."

Of course, it's not surprising that it's the first thing he'll say. Her feelings clouded her mind, and the words seemed to drop in venoms and mockery instead of glad and amazement. 

"Yeah, I put a real stunt back there, aren't I?"

Shouyou sighs. "You sure do."

"I bet everyone is talking about it right now, about my failure, how I should have joined volleyball instead of this… This good for nothing!"

"How can you say it's useless?"

"Because everyone said so. Because everyone seems to know what's good for me… And that makes me angry! I feel like I lost my way with how much people throw their opinion at me. I even begin to doubt myself with things that I want."

"I'm afraid, Onii-chan. Is it okay to be like this? How can you stand up again by yourself at that time?"

He hums in thought as he sits on the side of the bed. "I just did, Natsu. I know that's what I truly want, though people said volleyball isn't for me."

"You know how it went. You're the only one who knows how am I behind the walls. And there's no quick way of getting back up again. You just pick your pieces and start again. Do what you always do, over and over again even though people laugh, people talk, people look at you like you're crazy."

"Because humans don't have wings, that's why they search for ways to fly. We both found it in our feet, Natsu. Though we stand in a different court, we want the same thing. And you really did fly."

"You helped me stand up in the past, Natsu, and now you managed to do everything by yourself."

"I'm proud of you, Natsu."

She supposed to reject every of it, push it away, anything. But he's a star, he pulls people with his gravity, he makes people wonder and attract them. Natsu is just a speck of dust, a meteor if she's lucky, that's no different with anyone who has met him before, revolving around in the solar system Hinata Shouyou made.

So she cries her heart out, calling herself foolish for being so bitter upon this accident, being such a pessimist when there's a lot more opportunities in the future though it's blurry. 

"Seeing you fly, makes me sure with my choice. Your play makes me pumped up! I want to play volleyball after this!"

Natsu smiled at her brother's antics. 

"And go to Brazil again."

Natsu stares at him with wide eyes. No, she's not surprised with that decision, rather, she's amazed with how he wants to go to the other side of the world again, and it's probably not the last time, to get better and better. 

"Hurry and get back up again, Natsu."

Yeah, there's plenty of time. There's plenty of chances out there. It's not the end. It's not over yet. 

"Yeah, I will. Thanks, Onii-chan."

~****~

"Have you talked about it to Atsumu-san?"

"Aaahhh… Haven't yet. Should I?"

"Of course! Weren't both of you together?"

"Wait- No?"

"Then aren't you two close? It's only the matter of time until you realise it anyway."

"Realise what? Natsu?"

"... Can't believe you're still that dense."

"Natsuuuuu!!"

~****~

"How's yer ankle, Nacchan?"

"Still hurts, but I can walk a bit."

Here they are now, in a cafe that sells ridiculously high priced coffee and milkshake just because it's located in the airport. Osamu and Natsu were busy with their own drinks, while watching a drama between two people in front of them. 

"Shouyou-kun, can't you practice here? With me?"

"I'm sorry, Atsumu-san. But I want to get better! Kageyama definitely uses this chance to practice as well, so I don't want to lose!"

"Why are you keep talking about Tobio-kun? And what about me?"

"You can still play here? And I heard you're getting along with Natsu so you'll have more company!"

Osamu chuckled. "Good luck with babysitting him."

"Thanks, I'll need that."

"Can't believe Shouyou-kun is that dense… I thought he got the hint since Tsumu is never the type who shy away."

"What can I say?" she sighs, "He's a volleyball idiot. I feel a bit bad for Atsumu-san."

"Oh really?" 

"Only a bit I said."

"Still…" he looks at her with a glint of mischief, "Ya grew fond for him, don't ya?" 

"I know you'll give him a chance."

"And that's your plan from the start, Osamu-san?" Natsu stares back at him, raising one of her eyebrows. 

"Maybe," he shrugs, but that grin still latched on his lips. 

"So you're really on his side from the start…"

"Half yes. But I also want to see Tsumu suffer a bit before getting what he wants."

"Don't you think he's already suffering enough with how clueless Onii-chan is?"

"Well, we both didn't know that'd happen to him."

They sigh. What kind of things did Atsumu do that he needs to suffer this much? 

"Samuuuu! Nacchan!"

"Nah, I've done enough for ya."

"Oh is it that much to let me hang with you guys?"

"Younger siblings only, Atsumu-san."

"Like what she said."

"But it's only 5 minutes!"

"Yeah, the best 5 minutes in my life."

The younger siblings alliance still stands until now, and no first child is allowed.

Also, Natsu thinks they'll be alright, they'll be fine despite the sudden separation. Though Miya Atsumu still don't deserve Hinata Shouyou fully, in Natsu's eyes, he now have a slim chance to be beside the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is longer than I expected... :')  
> I hope it's not boring or anything.  
> If you read it until the end then congratulations! Let me know about your thoughts in the comment :)  
> Have a great day!


End file.
